Better Than This
by The Seeker Witch
Summary: A new family moves to Mystic Falls but for Amy Mackenzie she about to discover vampires, werewolves, witches and more. Can she keep her family safe when Klaus and his hybrids are around. And can her new friends help her find out why she can't be compelled. OC/? I don't know who but with your help we can set her up with someone :D
1. Chapter 1

**Right! This idea has been jumping around for a very long time and I've only just started to get it down without stopping. I really don't like writing what a character looks like (And I'm being really lazy) so just Google Imogen Poots and that's what Amy looks like. I think she fits the character great and that most of the photos I've seen I was thinking. "Holy crap! That's works great with what I wanted with that part and that one!" So I've been going a bit mad. Amy will appear in the vampire diaries in season 3 and one more thing I love making soundtracks for stories, so you can pretty much guess that this story is getting one. One more thing this is just going to be a lay out of whose's who in the story and a bit of the background. reason why I'm doing this is because I want to test the waters with this idea because I'm a bit scared of what people think. So please leave feed back and if you have any ideas on where I should take this story then please tell me. **

* * *

Name: Amy Mackenzie (plays Imogen Poots)

Age: 17

Family: Father – Nigel Mackenzie. Mother – Patricia Mackenzie (died by meeting the sun). Step-Mother - Hannah Mackenzie. Step Brother – Josh Mackenzie (Age 7) Baby Step Brother – Dax Mackenzie (Age 1). Layla – Ancestor.

Both her parents are from England, they met at college in Manchester. Her father being a werewolf who hasn't triggered his wolf side, her mother was turned into a vampire while she was still carrying Amy. Shortly after Amy was born her real mother didn't want to harm anyone else so she left both her husband and newborn daughter to meet the sun. 11 years later her father met Hannah who then became Amy's step mother. She has two young brothers Josh and Dax. (Yes they are werewolves but like their father they haven't triggered that side yet) She loves her family and would do anything for them. Her family have moved to Mystic Falls so her father can start work for WPKW9 TV station. Her step mother is a stay at home mum. Amy is about to start her senior year at Mystic Falls High School. And that's where I'm going to start the story.

* * *

**I know some of you would have seen the character Layla and I'm thinking about making some sort of spin off for her because in the main story she is going to play a bit of a important role but that's something I'm working on at this minute. Anyway back to this demo.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wings

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhh then they can walk on by_

** Little Mix - Wings**

Today was a new start for the Mackenzie family. What with the arrival of baby Dax to the family. Hannah Mackenzie had another reason to stay at home, that and decorating the family's new home. Nigel Mackenzie had already been giving a new job as a local researcher and reporter. Josh had to start a new school, which like most boys his age he wasn't looking forward too. He even tried to get out of not going to school by not unpacking his things at the new house. Amy on the other hand was happy about starting a new high school. Maybe it was because she knew that she only had one more year at school before she could get a job like her dad.

All four of them were sitting in the family SUV. Amy had her headphones in listening to her IPod. Josh was looking out of the window while Dax was being a happy baby. Hannah pulled up outside Mystic Falls High School.

"Right people we are here. Amy this is your stop. There is a few things I want you to do today. First please no getting into trouble like fighting, not going to classes or talking back to your teachers, second try and make some nice friends. Ok?"

Amy got out of the car and looked at her mum. "You really don't have to worry about anything, I'll be fine." She leaned into the car and gave her mum a quick hug.

"You'll be fine Josh... believe it's nothing to worry about." She said to her brother. Josh just gave her a look that told her she wasn't helping.

"You got everything right? Notebook? Phone? Pens? Lunch? Ipod?" Hannah asked while she looked over at the backseats, just in case Amy forgot anything.

"I've got everything. I'll ring you when I get out of school. I'll see you later!" with that Amy walked towards the high school.

Standing in front of the whole history class, Mr Saltzman made the introductions less painful for Amy, while she stood just outside the classroom.

"Alright everyone we have a new student joining this year, So I would like you to be understanding and try to make her feel welcomed to Mystic Falls. You can come in now. "

Amy walked in the classroom with a small smile. She stood next to Mr Saltzman looking at everybody sitting at their desks. She gave a little wave.

"Hi I'm Amy Mackenzie. As you can tell I'm from England, Manchester if you want to get technical about it... Umm I have two brothers, my mother is a stay at home kind of person. Oh and my dad is a news reporter... That's all I can think of at the minute."

Mr Saltzman then asked if anyone had any questions for Amy. A few hands shot up. "Elena you have a question."

The girl, Elena asked Amy how was she finding Mystic Falls so far?

"Well I'll be honest with you, I don't know much about Mystic Falls. I know that it has a lot history like most places but other then that that's pretty much it." Amy said hoping that it was enough.

After a few more questions Mr Saltzman asked Amy to find a seat then he carried on with the lesson.

Lunch time came around and Amy couldn't wait to get outside and check out more of the new high school.

*Football here is different to the football that I'm used to... God I miss Manchester.* Amy thought to her-self.

Watching the cheerleaders doing their thing and the football players doing theirs. Amy finally found a spot to sit down and take in everything... that and to eat lunch.

Going through the photos on her phone, she couldn't help but get a little home sick. Amy didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" That gave her a mini heart attack.

Amy turn her head to find a guy with blonde hair and an attractive face.

"Umm... yeah that's me. I'm Amy." The guy sat down next to her, he shook her hand.

"I'm Matt... I saw you sitting here on your own and I thought you could do with a friend."

Matt saw her phone and the photo with Josh playing a little drum kit and her-self playing the guitar.

"I guess you're a musician then?" he said pointing at the photo.

Amy looked back at the phone. It was taken last Christmas and Josh finally got a drum kit like his big sister.

"I only learnt the guitar so I could teach my brother. then he wanted to play the drums, so I ended up leaning the drums." she said smiling.

Both Matt and Amy carried on talking till it was time to get back to class.

"Hey there's a bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I could introduce to some of my friends if you want." Matt asked before they walked back into the classroom.

"Well I'll have to ask my mum and dad...But yeah I would love to." Amy said. she couldn't believe it she was going to go to a high school party, well that's if her dad would let her.

"Great! here's my number, ring me and I'll meet you there." Matt gave her a piece of paper and then went back to class.

Before she knew it she was back home with her family. Now all she had to do was to get her dad to let her go and then everything would be great. Amy walked into Dax's bedroom to find her dad painting the walls.

"Hey dad." she said, still trying to work up the courage to ask her dad. Nigel Mackenzie wasn't a scary guy or anything like that but when it came to his family, he wouldn't stand for anything that could put them in harms way. Amy thought maybe that's where she got her overprotected big sister side from.

"Hey Amy. How was school?" Nigel asked, not stopping painting.

"School was fun. I met someone and he seemed pretty nice." She said hoping that he didn't notice that she mentioned that the first person she made friends with was a guy.

The painting stopped.

*Damn it...* She thought

"He? Hmmmm... What's his name?" Nigel asked as he got off the ladder. Like most parents when it came to guys talking to their little girls, asking for names was the first step to hunting them down if that boy were to hurt them.

"Matt... I didn't get his last name." She confessed.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Nigel asked, already getting into his get my gun mode. all dad's have this mode.

"Dad! no. He just asked if I wanted to go to a bonfire tonight, I told him I would have to make sure if it was alright with you first." Amy said.

Nigel looked like he was deep in thought. every now and then he would look at Amy and back at the wall, then back at Amy.

"Do you want to go?" He just asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Well yeah cause he wanted me to meet his friends."

"Okay." That was all he said before Nigel went back to painting.

*Dam- Wait a second? what?!* She thought she was hearing things.

"Okay? I can go?" Amy asked.

Nigel nodded and then added. "Honey your almost 18 years old. Me and your mother need to start trusting you more, so yes you can go. Just make sure your back at a decent time alright?"

She couldn't believe it! She quickly ran to her room found something great to wear and sent Matt a text message.

_"My Dad says it's okay for me to go. So I guess I'll be seeing you there."_

Loud music, people drinking and having a good time... Amy stood near one of the tables waiting for Matt but he was a no show.

*Maybe I should text him?* she thought.

_"Hey Matt. I was just wondering if you were already at the bonfire? can you tell I can't do the text speak typing lol."_

Half an hour rolled on by and still no Matt. Amy stood near a van. From what she could see people were getting more and more drunk. there were two people marshmallow-burning not far from her. *They look like they are having fun.* But that soon changed when the pretty blonde girl stabbed the dark haired guy in the gut with the stick before walking away from him.

*Holy crap!* Amy walked carefully over to the guy. "Stupid question but are you alright?"

The guy pulled the stick out then looked up at Amy from his seat. "Did you catch all that?" He asked.

Amy nodded, still looking at the spot where the stick was. "Do you need first aid or something?"

The guy looked a little pissed off. "Great... Now I've got to deal with this." He stood up like nothing was wrong and stared right at Amy. "You didn't see that bitch stabbing me." The guy's pupils changed then went back to normal.

Amy looked at him all confused. "How much have you had to drink? I think you need first aid, just wait here and I'll go get one." She turned to walk away but the guy grabbed hold of her arm.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said you didn't see anything." The guy repeated him-self.

"Look I heard you, you need help." Amy tried pulling her arm away but this guy wasn't letting go.

The guy gave Amy a look over before saying "Your not wearing any vervain so why isn't this working?"

Amy started to panic. "Look I'm sorry but can you let go now."

The guy shook his head then said. "Can't do that but I can do this." before he pulled her close enough for him to bite her.

The shock of the bite made Amy cry out just before she blacked out.

_Amy found her-self standing in the middle of a foggy forest. *This isn't normal.* she thought._

_From where she was standing there was a young woman. "You need to be more careful." The woman said._

_Amy walked a little closer to see that the young woman looked like her. "Umm... what?"_

_The look alike gave a small smile. "They are coming... He will be looking for a way to make them... You need to be more careful round them."_

"Hey! You waking up?" The sounds of someone shouting at her woke Amy up.

First thing she noticed she wasn't at her family's house. The second thing was the guy that bite her was sitting next to her.

"Finally! It's about tim-" The guy didn't get to finish what he was saying cause Amy went into full panic mode and punched him in the side of the face.

Amy jumped up off the sofa and ran around behind it. "Get the hell away from me!" she shouted.

The guy stood up. "Look! Just calm down." He tried to say.

"Calm down!? You bit me you freak!" Amy shouted back him.

The guy was standing in front of Amy before moving like a blur and then he standing next to her. "Right you need to shut up before I rip your head off."

Before anything else could be said, Mr Saltzman walked into the living room. "Damon what are you doing with my student?"

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe how many people have read this and like it... I really don't know what to say but thank you so much :D I promise I'll update this as soon as I can. I'm really happy that so many people are enjoying this. BTW the title of this story comes from a song that's called "Better Than This" it's a really great song by a band called Busted. Thanks again for taking the time out to read this little story of mine :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still can't believe how many people have read this thing. I'm not kidding but seeing the numbers going up just in the first day. I was sent a message about how they like that I am doing my best trying to follow series 3. (It's only made easy by the fact that I play the whole series while writing it.) and thank you to Daisywoo, wileby and the guest for the lovely reviews **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Who Are You, Really?

_Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly say_

_Who who are you really?_

_And where are you going?_

_Well I've got nothing left to prove_

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me bare my teeth for you_

_See me bare my teeth_

**Who Are You? Really – Mikky Ekko**

"Mr Saltzman?" Amy asked a little puzzled.

Then again waking up in someone else's house after some guy had just bit into your neck when you thought they needed help after they were stabbed with a stick at a high school bonfire what was not confusing about this situation.

"Ric, perfect timing! You can deal with this problem. I'm going to check on Elena." The guy, Damon said before he started to out of the living room.

"Damon, that still doesn't explain why one of my students is in your house. I'll ask again, why is she here?" Alaric asked getting more annoyed with Damon.

"She tastes funny... That and she can't be compelled." With that said, Damon left the living room.

Alaric watched Damon leave before walking towards Amy. "Don't worry he won't bother you... So you can't be compelled?" He asked.

Amy nodded, not really knowing what it's supposed to mean but she had a feeling if it couldn't happen to her then it was a bad thing. "Yeah and what does he mean? "She tastes funny." That freak bit me!" She informed getting a little worked up with everything.

"I can still hear you, just throwing out there!" Damon shouted from the other room.

"I'm guessing that he fed from you, right?" Alaric said, seeing the bloody bite mark on her neck.

"Look I thought he needed help because he was stabbed but then he goes and bloody bites me! Like who bites people now a days really? My brother bites but he's 7 so he has a valid reason for biting. What's his?" Amy argued.

Damon could be heard laughing in the other room. Alaric tried not to laugh but couldn't help him-self. "Well since he can't compel you, I think he should explain him-self like a good vampire." Alaric said to her.

"Wait? What? Vampire?" Amy questioned. she thought she was now losing it.

Damon came back into the living room. "Elena's all patched up and ready to go. Want me to fill this mess in with the details?" Damon said, obviously meaning Amy by this mess.

"Yeah I'll make sure Elena gets home... Just try not to scare her anymore alright?" Alaric told him before leaving.

Damon looked at Amy. "Just a stab in the dark but you don't believe him about the whole vampire thing am I right?"

Amy just nodded. Damon smile "Great! That means I get to do this." before Amy could say anything. Damon's eyes changed into a deep red and black veins were around his eyes. He opened his mouth and she could see fangs.

"Holy crap!" Amy freaked out. She took off the way Alaric left hoping that the front door was this way. But Damon, being faster grabbed hold of her before she could get to the hallway.

"Hey! I'm not going to bite you... again." He said, giving her an honest look. "Ric would be pissed with me if I did and anyway you did leave a bad taste in my mouth so I won't be biting you anytime soon." He let her go , hoping she won't freak out again.

Amy looked like hell and after everything that just happened to her, she sure felt like it. "Can I go home please?" She asked.

Damon for some unknown reason took pity on her. "Sure but we might want to do something about your neck first."

After getting her neck sorted Damon drove her home. along the way he told her about vampires and what compulsion is.

"So you wanted me to forget seeing you getting stabbed by that girl. Whose a super kind of vamp. right?" Amy recapped. while sitting in Damon's car.

"Yeah and I still want you to forget what you saw but since that isn't going to happen... And Rebekah isn't a super vamp... just a super bitch." Damon smiled while driving.

"Yeah... Original. I'm sure she's the same girl I saw in school." Amy thought out loud.

"She is, so you might want to be careful and another thing try keeping all this info to your-self right." Damon warned her.

Amy was still going over what just happened. The vampire that almost drained her was now sitting next to her telling her to be careful about the vampire in school.

After a few moment Damon had an idea. "Since I can't compel you...yet. How about you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure why not. But if I do you have to tell me about anything else that I have to look out for, like more vampires." She said, not really thinking he would but he took her by surprised by saying yes.

"There also a witch and a hybrid and another vampire, all of them in the same classes as you. Anyway, I want you to keep an eye on Elena Gilbert." Damon asked as he looked over at her.

Amy again was a little confused by this request. "Sure... Can I ask why?"

"Well out of the Scooby doo gang, Alaric is the only one that trusts me but he's only got Elena for one lesson. So what I'm asking is could you make friends with her and just keep an eye on her and if there's any trouble like a psycho hybrid appears you can let me know." Damon explained

"The psycho vampire being this Klaus dude. I guess I could do that, just one thing. What am I getting out of this little deal? if I'm getting anything." Amy asked. She wasn't stupid and if she wanted anything it was to make sure that her family would be safe in this new town.

"I will personally make sure that you have everything you need to keep your-self and anybody safe." Damon said before adding. "Scouts honor."

Amy thought about it. She knew nothing about this town, let alone vampires and witches. She needed help. "Deal."

* * *

**And there is chapter two :D I want to say a big thank you for all the lovely words and thaanks again for reading it and I hope that your enjoying it :D If you have an ideas on what should happen next then just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again thank you so much all the kind words they really do mean a lot :D A big thank you too x-DamonsPrincessOfDarkness-x and wileby.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Teenagers

_They're gonna clean up your looks_  
_With all the lies in the books_  
_To make a citizen out of you_  
_Because they sleep with a gun_  
_And keep an eye on you, son_  
_So they can watch all the things you do_

**My Chemical Romance - Teenagers**

Amy kept her word to Damon and became friends with Elena and the gang. And Damon go back on his. He made sure that she had more than enough on the town and the supernatural things that live in it. Alaric even lent a helping hand, in his words. "It's a good idea to have someone who can be with them and go unnoticed." Of course, she couldn't tell them that she knew about everything that was going with Klaus and the hybrids. She even got a part-time job after school at the Mystic Grill thanks to Matt. Amy felt that she was actually doing something good for once. Life at home better. Knowing that Damon and Alaric made her feel safer in that house. Her mum and dad had no idea what was going on but as long as her family was safe that it didn't really matter.

It was the night before The homecoming. Amy was working at The Grill when Alaric came into the bar.

"Shouldn't you be picking out a dress for the homecoming?" He asked as he sat at the bar.

Amy finished putting some of the bottles in the refrigerator. "Believe or not Damon has that covered. How's everybody anyway?" Amy asked.

From what Damon had told her the only thing that could kill Klaus was a vampire called Mikael, his own father. "They are planning to bring Klaus back to Mystic Falls tomorrow night. Therefore, you need to be careful." Alaric told her.

Not long after Alaric ordered a beer Damon came walking into The Grill.

"Hey Batman." Amy greeted Damon with a glass of whisky on the bar.

This made Damon smile. "See Ric, this is why we are keeping her around... She can read my mind."

"So Damon... How did the dress hunting go?" Alaric said trying to keep a straight face but failing at that.

Damon looked between them. "You had to tell him didn't you?" He then handed over a dress bag. "It should fit you... You will go unseen in it."

Amy looked inside the bag and couldn't believe her eyes. "Your joking right? You think I'll go unseen in this?" She took the dress out and showed it to Alaric. "Do something Alaric?"

Alaric just smile. "Amy you seem to forget that Damon is not good at dressing women, only undressing them." he said before taking a swig of his beer.

"But it's too short... I don't do short dresses." Amy didn't want to wear it for the homecoming tomorrow but with the look Damon was giving her she knew that she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Listen I need someone on the inside being my eyes and ears. Since they don't know that you know everything you're the only one... that and Klaus has no idea who you are, so you will be safe." Damon said.

Amy put the dress back in the bag. "I know but from what I've been told this hybrid is someone I don't want to mess with... Just promise if anything happens that you'll do your compel thingy to my mum and dad... I don't want them to worry." Amy asked Damon. She was worried about tomorrow night. sure she didn't have a big part in the plan but Damon needed to make sure everything would go off without a hitch.

The day of the homecoming dance finally came and Amy was more worried than ever. Caroline asked her if she wanted to get ready at her house, to which Amy said yes to. Damon told her that Bonnie was in on the plan but was still in the dark about Amy knowing everything.

"So do you have any shoes to go with your dress?" Caroline asked has she curled Amy's hair.

*Knew he forgot something...* Amy thought. "Ummm not really. The person that got me the dress over looked that fact." She said.

"Don't worry I got just the shoes for you hang on." Caroline said before going to get the shoes.

Amy took this time to really look at the make up that Caroline had done for her. She didn't look like her-self. The dress that Damon got her, fit like a glove. Hannah, her step-mum gave her an old green gem stone necklace. *Nothing to worry about... Damon and the others will put Klaus down and then everything will get back to normal... I think.* She knew that Elena and Bonnie would be there and maybe Tyler would be there. From what Caroline had told her, Tyler hadn't been him-self lately. Damon filled her in with the whole Tyler being sired to Klaus.

Caroline came back with a lovely pair of black shoes. "Hey Amy are you alright? You look like your about to cry or something?" She asked.

"No... I'm just thinking about stuff, nothing to worry about Caroline."

Both Caroline and Amy arrived to meet Tyler outside the high school. There were fire engines and police cars outside the school.

Tyler had spotted them and came over to the girls.

"What happened?" asked Caroline, who was wondering if her hard work had gone to wasted.

"The gym's flooded... The dance is cancelled." Tyler informed them.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said like she had just been slapped across the face.

Amy could see that Caroline was both upset and pretty pissed off by the second. "How does a gym get flooded?" she asked Tyler, cause she be damned if she knew.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Caroline cried.

Caroline walked away to let Elena know that the homecoming dance had been moved to Tyler's house. Amy thought it would be best if she rang Damon. He didn't pick up so she left a voice message.

"Hey Batman it's Amy... Just letting you know that homecoming has been moved, so I don't know if that going to change anything with the you know what... Anyway let me know when you get here." with that she put her phone back in her little clip purse and walk into the party.

There were a lot of people at this party. Caroline and just walked in with Bonnie. Amy waved then mouthed to them that she was going to get a drink.

Half an hour later and still no sign of Damon. Amy was started to get worried. *What if it didn't work?* she needed to get in contact with him. She made her way over to some random guy playing beer pong.

"Excuse me but could you point me to the bathroom is?... I need to powder my nose." She asked. *Wait... Did I really just say I need to powder my nose...God I'm sounding like my mum.*

The guy looked down at her and smiled. "Sure love, it's just up those stairs and I believe it's the first door on your left."

Amy made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, She tried to call Damon again.

"Hey Damon, listen you need to hurry up and get here... I'm just getting a bad feeling." She said before hanging up.

"Well Mr Salvatore is enlisting the help and teenagers is he?" Someone said from behind Amy.

As soon as she turned around The person had already grabbed a hold on her throat and pinned her up against the bathroom wall.

It was the guy from before. "Now you can tell me what you and Mr Salvatore are planing and I might let you live." Gripping her throat harder with each word.

Amy tried to kick at him but that didn't work. *Lie you can't let him know!* Her mind was screaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She managed to get out, what with her throat being crushed. Amy guessed that this had to be Klaus.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Klaus put her back on her feet but still had hold of her throat. "Tell me what you are planning with Damon." Klaus said, trying to compel her into telling him.

A sharp pain rang in Amy's head as well as Klaus's, causing him to drop her.

"What did you do!?" He shouted at her.

Amy was now on the floor in pain. But it wasn't just in her head now it felt like her insides were burning. she tried to block it by closing her eyes and biting her lip that didn't seem to do much. Klaus had never seen anything like this before. When Amy finally opened her eyes, she screamed at him. Klaus was taken back at what he saw. Her eyes were the same as a hybrid's. She cried out before blacking out on the floor.

"It can't be..." Klaus said to him-self but where were the fangs? the dark veins around her eyes? Klaus knew that he was going to need to keep this one and get some help from an old friend.

* * *

**Thanks again and I hope your still enjoying this still. next time there is going to be a new vampire joining... :D I can't wait for you guys to meet him. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought it would be cool if we saw some of Amy's past...****like What she can't be compelled and why she tastes weird. I promise that I will post Amy's part next, it's just I heard this song on youtube and this idea came to life in my head and I needed to add it to the story.**

* * *

**Episode 1 – Come Little Children**

_ Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

Layla was playing outside of the village with her younger brother, Fredrick. The sun was just about set and everyone in the village was preparing them-selves for the night and what it would bring. Of course such things didn't trouble the children of the village, they were made to believe that the monsters that surrounded the village

"Fredrick! Mother says we need to be back before supper." Layla said. A little out of breath but still had the energy to chase after him.

Fredrick was too busy trying to outrun his sister.

"You can't catch me sister! I will always be faster than you!" He needed somewhere hide and he needed it now, without thinking he ran into the woods. Layla's mind screamed at him for doing that. It was against the wishes of the elder of the village.

"Fredrick!" She ran to the edge of the woods but could not enter them, for no one was allowed to go alone into the woods. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the dark skies rolling over the village and as the lanterns started to light up, she knew there was no other choice but to enter them.

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

"Fredrick! Where are you?" Layla didn't know just how long she had been looking, the skies were already pitch black, making even more difficult in finding her brother. It was until she heard laugher and a small sob coming not far from where she was standing.

"Fredrick?" She found her brother standing with two other people.

"Ahh. Look what we have here dear sister, another one." The young man said smiling towards Layla. "Not to fear. We were just playing a game, weren't we Bekah?" The girl, Bekah had a firm grip on Fredrick's arm.

"Yes but it's always more fun for others to join us, right Kol?" She said to this Kol.

Whoever these people were Layla didn't trust them. She had never seen them before in the village. She just wanted to get her brother home.

"Well thank you for finding my brother but we really need to be going home." Layla told them. Kol stepped in front of her. *But wasn't he standing next to that girl? How?* She thought

"He's your brother? Isn't that a coincident. I'm Rebekah's brother. My name is Kol. What's yours?" Layla tried stepping around Kol but he kept getting in the way.

"My mother told us not to talk to strangers." She answered.

"But we could be friends, if you wanted... maybe something more? I do like a sharp tongue."

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

Kol tried to stare into Layla but Fredrick shouted something that she did not understand.

"Layla they aren't like us!" He shouted. A confused Layla thought *What does he mean? Not like *

Rebekah looked down at Fredrick. "What did we say about being quiet? Now be a good boy and stand still." She told him.

Layla was annoyed by this, how dare she talk to her brother that way.

"Fredrick come now, mother is waiting for us." She put her hand out towards her brother but he didn't move.

"Fredrick? We need to go." Fredrick just stood there. Panic started to crawl its way down Layla's spine.

"What did you do to him? She asked, scared of what might be the answer.

Kol stood right in front of her. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Nothing...Why don't you just close your eyes for a moment Layla..."

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows..._

* * *

**Well we did get to see a past Kol and Rebekah... I love that line of his "Why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." :D if he ever said that to me, I thin I would die right on the spot... On TVD we don't really get to see what a past Kol looks like. Anyway I hope you liked this little flash-back into Amy past. If you go on Youtube and look for ( Come Little Children lyrics - GOTHGAM08 ) you should find the song that helped me write this chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people it's seeker witch (Or Kessie) and I'm really sorry to say this but I might not get round to updating this story for the next week or so. I'm not stopping it or anything like that it's just I have to go into hospital and I'm going to be stuck there with no internet, only my little notebook... And on my birthday which just sucks! So to say sorry and please forgive me here is a sneak peek for you guys... Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Kick In The Teeth

_What doesn't kill me only, will make me stronger in _

_my head... In my head..._

_Cause when it_

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._

_Say what you want, take your shots_

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_

**Kick In The Teeth – Papa Roach**

Amy's head shot up with a jolted, a big gasp of air filled her lungs.

"What the hell? What just happened?" She asked her-self. Amy went to lift her hands up but found her that both her arms, along with her legs were tied to the chair she was sitting on. She tried to get a look at her surroundings but everything was still blurry. There was very little light in the room, which came from the crack in the door.

"What?" Her own voice sounded sore, like she hadn't been giving anything to drink for days. Moments later, the door opened up and there stood Klaus with a knife, twirling it in his hand.

"So... Are you to tell me how you pulled that little trick off?" He asked while walking closer to her.

Amy's eyes were glued to the knife, not wanting to think what he was going to do with it.

*If I don't say anything he's going to use it... However, if I say something and it's not what he wants to hear he is going to use it anyway.* She thought.

* * *

**Not much I know but it's all I'm going to show you... and after much thinking this might be an OC/Kol story... Nathaniel Buzolic is so cute and I wish I had a ticket to go to the convention which he will be at :( Anyway I will update again I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! Everything have been up in the air at the moment and life just sucks for me. Anyway here is the new part. **

* * *

Tied up and woozy, Amy had no idea how long she had been out for. With blurry vision she scanned her surroundings. *Where am I?* She thought to herself. Her hands were tied together to back off the chair, her legs were also tied up.

"Hello! Is anybody there!?" She cried out. She appeared to be what seemed like a rundown basement, with very little light in the room she could see what a lot to like drag marks made from blood on the floor. What seemed like hours Amy tried to recall the last thing that happened to her.

*I was in the bathroom trying to get in contact with Damon... Then that guy attacked me, I think it was Klaus... Well it's obvious that the plan didn't work out.* Amy started to feel the urge to sleep slowly washing over her, her eyelids grew heavier.  
Amy's head Shot up with a jollied, a big gasp of air filled her lungs.

"What the hell? What just happened?" She asked herself. Amy went to left her hands up but remembered that they were bound to the chair. Everything was still a little blurry but from the smell she could guess she was still in the basement.

"What?" Her own voice sounded sore, like she hadn't been given anything to drink for days. Moments later the sound of the door and been opened caused Amy to lift her head up, only to find Klaus standing there with what seemed like a knife in his hand.

"So...Are you going to tell me how you pulled that little are you trick off?" He asked while walking closer to where she sat.

Amy's eyes glued to the knife, not wanting to think what he was going to do with it.

*If I don't say anything he's going to use it... However if I say something and it's not what he wants to hear, he is going to use it anyway.* She thought.

After taking a few deep breaths, she looked back at Klaus.  
"Look I don't know what thing you are on about Klaus. It is Klaus right? But the only reason I was even there at that party was because Damon wanted me to keep an eye on Elena. That's all." She said

Klaus looked like he was taking in this information and trying to decide on what he was going to do.

"Look here love I knew all about Damon's plan to use Mikael to put an To put an end to me and hopefully keep the little doppelganger safe." Klaus explained.

"But what I really want to know is how you managed to stop me from compelling you. You see not many people have done that before... Not to mention your eyes and how they changed to a lovely golden color." Klaus said as he lifted her chin up, he then quickly cut her arms free from the back of the chair.

"I suppose we didn't get off at the best starts, so let me introduce myself I'm Klaus. I'm sure Damon has told you all about me, nothing good I presume?"

Amy rubbed her sore wrists from where the ropes had dug into her skin.  
"This is usually when you tell me your name." Klaus said.

"Ummm... Amy, my name is Amy." She said quietly.

Klaus smiled at this. "See that wasn't so bad. Now why don't you start telling me how I couldn't compel you."

Amy racked her brain trying to come up with a believable excuse.  
* I can't say contacts because they're stupid and I can't say it was the lights. What does he mean golden color?*

Amy shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, I wish I did but I don't."

Klaus exhaled and keeled in front of her. "If you think I'm going to let you go you're wrong. You're not a werewolf or a vampire. You can't be a witch because truth be told if you were you wouldn't still be here and you can't human. You're not wearing vervain I would smell it on you if you were... Who is your father?" Klaus quizzed Amy.

Amy started to panic she didn't want this psychopath to know who her family were, that was the last thing she wanted.  
"No... I can't tell you." She said as she shook her head.

Klaus looked annoyed by this. "Can't or won't tell me?"

Out of nowhere Amy found a little stupid courage. "I won't tell you. You go near them and I'll kill you."

Klaus looks like his head was about to explode. "Have it your way then." He said before biting into her neck.

Amy screamed with pain, she tried pushing him away before clawing at his back but all this was useless against the hybrid.  
She screwed her eyes closed, thinking this is how she's going to die. *I can't let him hurt Josh and Dax!* Her mind cried out.

Somehow Amy managed to snap the ropes that were keeping her legs bound. Her eyes opened up to reveal the golden color of a hybrid again. She then ripped Klaus's head away from her neck and throw him across the room.

Klaus looked up at her to see that she was shaking.  
"Is that fear or excitement?" He jokingly said while he was trying stand up.

Amy snarled at him. "Shut your face or else I'll rip it off!"

Klaus started to laugh at this. He had never seen something quite like this before.

"Now this is new. Is your father a werewolf by any chance?" He asked as he wiped the blood off his mouth.  
Still shaking, Amy didn't know what to say. She does wanted to beat the living hell out of him.

"No claws, no fangs... Your parents were a vampire and a werewolf." Klaus pointed out.

Amy began to feel a burning sensation in her head, but it was so bad that she cried out and dropped before clutching her head.

This made Klaus laugh with joy.  
"Ha! In all my years I've never seen something like you are hybrid that hasn't triggered their wolf side or became a vampire... Your tiny mortal brain can't cope with these unnatural forces doing battle with one another."

Klaus explained. "One side is fighting to be a wolf and the other is fighting to be a vampire... Maybe I should help you since your the first hybrid born I've ever seen."

Before Amy could do anything to stop Klaus she slowly blacked out.

When Amy woke up again she found her-self hanging from the ceiling. chains around her wrists and her feet barely touching the floor. Someone had just walked into the basement. It's wasn't Klaus it was someone new.

"So your Klaus's new hybrid toy then? Oh where are my manner... My name's Jackson."  
The man that stood it front of her looked like someone from a fairy tale, blue eyes, dark hair and unshaven look. Breathtaking good looking.

"You poor thing... How did you get your-self dragged into this mess? I'm guessing from that nasty bite wound, you didn't make Klaus jump for joy then." Jackson walked around her like he was checking for something.

"You won't happen to know Trish would you? Trish Laylason?" Jackson asked.

Amy just hung then before she lifted her head to look at him.  
"Laylason... My mum's name was Patricia Laylason before she married my dad."

Jackson was taken back by this information.  
"Your Trish's little girl?... Now that explains it... Your family has a bit of a past with Klaus's. How the story goes is that your ancestors lived in the same village as the original family... After they became vampires, your ancestor Layla and her youngest brother were attacked. Layla had survived but her brother was badly wounded. Layla and her sister Amelia begged a witch to help them in fear that the vampires might return. The witch told her that the only way to stop the attacks was to become the thing they feared. The nights rolled on and so did another attack is time Amelia was the target. fearing that she might lose the only family she had left Layla became an original vampire. She not only stopped the vampire and the werewolf attacks, she also healed her sister but fading into history. Amelia took on her sister's name and lived a happy mortal life before pasting on her old tainted blood to next Laylason and the next, all the way down to your mother and now I'm guessing to you."

Jackson stopped right in front of Amy. "You do have your mother's eyes..."

Amy looked confused by what this Jackson was telling her.  
"Did you know my mother? How do you know all this?" She asked

Jackson gave Amy a sad smile. "I knew your mother because it was my blood that turned her... I swear to you I didn't think she would become a vampire from it..." Jackson put his hand on Amy's cheek.

"You Laylason have a strange way of becoming vampires. If you ingest the blood of an original you don't need to die, you just end up in a lot of pain until the transformation is complete. Any other vampire blood will just heal you, well a small amount of you. And I know all this because I was a dear friend of Amelia's. Elijah turned me so I could watch over her... That and keep the moonstone away from Klaus." Jackson informed her.

Amy was shocked... Or was it confusion, she couldn't tell.  
"Do you know what Klaus wants with me?" She asked with a small amount of fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure myself..." Jackson said as he walked backwards towards the door.

He knocked a couple of times before saying. "But from what he's told me, he just wants to know if he can change you without the Doppelganger's blood." He then stepped to the side of the door, allowing it to open. Standing there was Klaus, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jackson then added. "Which by the way you can." Without another word Klaus dug his fangs into Amy's neck yet again.

* * *

**Like I said before I'm really sorry about not updating like I said I would. :( I know what its like to be waiting for something to update **


End file.
